


Boys and their Toys

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: The right to remain silent [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assumer de peloter son meilleur pote de temps en temps c'est une chose, aller à l'étape au-dessus, c'est toute une autre histoire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and their Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AndersAndrew).



> Ce ficlet a été fait pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, et le kink pour celui-ci était "virginité".  
> Faut dire aussi que j'ai été super heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un voulait des fics sur cet univers, j'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion pour ressortir Nick et zack de leur placard (surtout Nick enfait).

Nicholas Anderson observait intensément ses achats, assis sur son canapé, crispé. Bon, maintenant qu'il avait acheté tout ça, autant s'en servir, non? Il avait fait le plus dur. Il n'était jamais entré dans un sexshop avant ça. Même pas quand il était jeune, à Cardiff, même pas pour acheter un canard en cadeau d'anniversaire humoristique à une copine ou une poupée gonflable pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un pote, jamais.

Il avait obéi à une pulsion ce matin quand il avait passé le petit rideau noir, et il avait failli repartir du même pas, mais le gentil vendeur l'avait alpagué et lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aider, et Nick n'avait pas pu fuir. Il était resté une demi-heure dans le magasin et était ressorti avec un ustensile de taille à peu près convenable, du lubrifiant et pas mal d'informations. Principalement, un nom pour la pratique qu'il avait tant apprécié quelques semaines plus tôt au blue moon.

Il était donc sur son canapé, son petit sachet posé sur la table basse, et le clavier de l'ordinateur sur les genoux. Il finit par taper le mot qu'il venait d'apprendre (Rimming? Deux m? sûrement) et trouva sans problème un tas de photos et de vidéo particulièrement instructives.

De longues minutes plus tard, il avait la gorge sèche et son pantalon était devenu un rien plus étroit. Le temps de se mettre à l'aise, ses yeux retombaient sur le petit sachet contenait l'objet contondant qu'il avait acheté. Après coup, il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il fallait avouer, chaque fois qu'il avait Zack dans les bras, la question devenait plus pressante, quand voudrait-il aller… plus loin?

Et il ne voulait pas vraiment être victime d'un coup de sang de son ami, sans préparation. Alors visiblement, le jouet était un bon test. La main légèrement tremblante, il attrapa le jouet de plastique noir, et le tube de lubrifiant. Une seconde plus tard il les reposa et partit descendre une bière. Il se réinstalla devant l'écran, fixant la vidéo, imaginant Zack à la place de l'un des acteurs… plutôt efficace comme technique, puisqu'il était à nouveau dans l'ambiance en quelques secondes. Il versa une goutte de liquide froid sur ses doigts et les descendit doucement entre ses cuisses. Il se caressa un instant avant de glisser un doigt en lui, et un frisson le parcouru.

Son autre main revint faire quelques va et viens sur son membre toujours aussi raide, et il finit par enfin prendre l'objet que lui avait conseillé le vendeur. Pas trop gros, avec une forme conique, bref rien de bien terrifiant… et rien à voir avec Zack, lui murmurait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il découvrait des sensations toutes nouvelles. Il commença à faire aller et venir le jouet, et toute ses reflexions s'envolèrent, il prenait son pied, et pas qu'un peu. Les yeux sur l'écran il faisait bouger le jouet d'une main alors que l'autre s'activait sur son sexe, et bientôt il ferma les yeux, des images de Zack l'assaillant. Il le voyait au-dessus de lui, en lui, le plaquant au matelas. Il voyait ses yeux bleus vert perdus dans les siens alors qu'il lui faisait voir le paradis. Il l'entendait gémir son prénom alors qu'il montait irrémédiablement vers son orgasme.

Et puis il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient ouverts, que le visage de Zack n'était pas que dans sa tête, qu'il était vraiment penché au dessus du canapé à le regardé, l'air totalement ahuri. Mais il ne jugea pas bon de s'arrêter tout de suite quand même.


End file.
